


Thanks

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Although Mycroft is absent from this one, He's still had an effect on Sherlock, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 38 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots (although the current string are more tightly related), chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

"She flew in from Tokyo this morning and traveled by tube to..." Sherlock paused for a moment, moving gracefully around the body, tipping his head from side to side, "... Canary Wharf, where she purchased a new handbag and a pair of shoes. It is also where she met her killer. A six foot three male with a slight limp. I am sure that you will find witnesses in that area who saw the pair of them together. They would have been quite conspicuous. A small slender Japanese woman and a tall man with a limp."

Greg realised that he was staring at Sherlock, his mouth open and aghast, and he gave himself a mental shake.

"If you're just making this up, Sherlock?" He warned, turning to Donovan and giving the disbelieving woman instructions to follow up on Sherlock's leads.

"How do you even KNOW that? I don't see..."

Sherlock raised a hand to the detective inspector, cutting him off.

"You see, but you don't observe, Detective Inspector." He stated flatly. "I see everything. Details that you deem insignificant but that are actually crucial. Your simple minds are unable to process such details."

Greg let out a sharp laugh. "Watch who you're calling simple-minded, mate." he laughed, turning to usher Sherlock out of the room.

As they walked back to the car, there was a visible tension between them. Words that were unsaid; that perhaps needed saying, on both sides.

"Detect..."  
"Sherlo..."

They both began together. Greg acquiesced with a smile and nod. "Go on." he urged the younger man, knowing full well, even from what little he knew of Sherlock, that such conversations were difficult for the Holmes brothers.

Sherlock sideways glanced at Greg, almost deciding not to continue at all.  
After a moment of tenuous silence, he nodded and turned to face the detective inspector.   
Sherlock's demeanour was quiet, apprehensive and a little unsure.

"I am aware that it was you who found me..." Sherlock paused, in a rare moment scrambling for the words he needed, "...in that place and informed Mycroft. My brother has been there for me more than I care to admit in recent months, but there is little doubt, Detective Inspector, that it was you who initially saved my life and for that, I thank you."


End file.
